


Hit Me

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fanboy Tony, Flirting, Fluffy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Normal Guy Tony Stark, Smooth Bucky, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, flustered Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Tony flipped through his email notifications on his phone as he powered down the hall towards the community centre's admin offices. God, he really needed to do a clean up of his subscriptions because the newsletters were getting really out of -He turned a corner and slammed full force into a 6'3" brick wall that didn't wobble an inch. His phone and coffee flew out of his hands with an "oof" as he bounced back. Not all the way to the floor, though. Something caught him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 581
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Hit Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> Winteriron stocking for Corsets_and_Cardigans, for the prompt: Avenger Bucky/Normal Guy Tony and your love of meet-cutes! <3

Tony flipped through his email notifications on his phone as he powered down the hall towards the community centre's admin offices. God, he really needed to do a clean up of his subscriptions because the newsletters were getting really out of -

He turned a corner and slammed full force into a 6'3" brick wall that didn't wobble an inch. His phone and coffee flew out of his hands with an "oof" as he bounced back. Not all the way to the floor, though. Something caught him.

He blinked up at the scowl peering down at him. Tony opened his mouth to apologize, but the other guy just snapped, "Watch where you're fucking going," and marched off.

That was when Tony realized that the arm around his waist belonged to someone else. He turned and came face to face with Bucky Fucking Barnes, the Winter Soldier himself. His flesh hand was keeping Tony from sliding to the floor, and his metal one was somehow holding both Tony's phone and his coffee. There was something utterly ridiculous about an Avenger holding up Tony's grande Starkbucks cup with "double shot" and "no whip" checked off on the side, and a smiley face next to where  _ Timothy  _ was scrawled on the side.

"Um,"' Tony said eloquently. "Wow." He glanced down, but not a drop of coffee had spilled anywhere.

"You okay?" Barnes was frowning, but not in the mean way the guy Tony had plowed into had been. He looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." Tony cleared his throat and extricated himself reluctantly from Barnes' hold. "Great, even. Thank you. You saved me from a bruised tailbone and not in the fun way." 

Barnes' lips twitched as if he was keeping himself from smiling.

"Wow. Bucky Barnes. Rhodey will kill me if I don't take this opportunity to tell you I'm a huge fan." Tony's eyes cut to the metal arm and his mouth watered. What he wouldn't give to see a schematic.

This time Barnes did smile, and a slight pink washed across his cheeks. "Uh. Thanks. Here." He handed back Tony's phone and coffee, which he clutched to his chest. 

Barnes frowned again but in a different way, tipping his head to the side a little. "I've met you before?"

"Oh, god no. I'd remember that. I'm Tony Stark. By the way."

But Barnes just squinted and peered at him more sharply. "I definitely know your face."

Tony squirmed in place. How uncool would it be to ask for an autograph? What about a left-handed autograph specifically? "Well… there was this one time…"

"Yeah?"

"I do a robotics class here on Thursdays for the kids. The afterschool program. And one day you came in - the whole team - and did your Future Avengers schtick for the kids. God, they loved it. I was -"

"You were in the back of the room. By the easel. Green shirt."

"Wow. Not a super soldier memory for nothing, huh?"

Another smile played with Barnes' lips. "You, uh, stand out. I knew I'd seen you before."

"Well," Tony breathed. He'd caught Barnes' gaze with his and couldn't seem to pull away, but movement over Barnes' shoulder drew his attention. "Holy shit, Captain America." Steve Rogers was standing at the other end of the hallway, talking on his cell phone.

Barnes actually laughed at that. "I usually call him, 'holy shit, Steve.'"

That pushed a laugh out of Tony, and he covered his mouth with his hand. He couldn't believe that not only was he meeting the Winter Soldier, but his favourite Avenger hadn't made his excuses and walked away yet. Tony scrambled for another topic of conversation, but he couldn't think of anything else to say that wasn't dangerously fanboy-ish. Barnes wasn't leaving but also wasn't saying anything, staring oddly at Tony's coffee cup. Tony lifted it up, twisting it to look at the smiley face. "You okay?"

Barnes sighed. "I was just thinking I should have let your coffee fall. Damn these reflexes."

"Why's that?"

Barnes' teeth toyed with his lip for a moment, making Tony have to swallow hard, then he shrugged. "Then I'd have an excuse to offer to buy you a replacement. Now I have to get up the guts to ask you out all on my own."

Tony's stomach dropped hard then soared up into his throat like he was on a roller coaster. "Wow." He turned abruptly to the left and dropped his nearly full coffee in the trash can which made Barnes bark out a startled laugh. "You free now?"

"Hey, Steve?" Barnes called over his shoulder. "Meet you back at HQ?"

Captain America  _ snorted,  _ which Tony barely had a chance to process because Barnes held out his hand. Tony took it, only keeping from mentally blue screening through sheer force of will. "So," Tony started, with as much confidence as he could muster, "I have four or five hundred questions about the design of the quinjets."

Bucky smiled over at him, bright and full and unrestrained this time, and set off towards the nearest coffee shop. "Hit me." 


End file.
